A standardization group called “3GPP” standardizes a third (or after) generation technique for mobile communication systems, and currently-examined systems are called “UTRAN” (universal terrestrial radio access network) or “E-UTRAN” (evolved universal terrestrial radio access network) which functions as a specification for a radio access network system.
In each system of UTRAN and E-UTRAN, it has been examined that connection of an emergency call (sent to a police or fire station) is given priority in comparison with other ordinary calls. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for controlling an emergency call.